I Want Your Bite
by x.Aneo.x
Summary: AU OOC: Sebastian goes to a club opening, expecting nothing, when a certain young boy catches his eye... Better then it seems- no longer on hiatus, third chapter is UP!
1. Chapter 1

A sigh was heard from the backseat of the limo. The man holding the sparkling champagne took a small sip and glanced at his wrist watch. Another pointless party he just _had_ to attend to. His social advisor, Mr. Tanaka suggested that this would both get him out of the office for some fun and help his stance in the media, not to mention strengthening the bond between his company and the Yusa's company (the boss, Lau Yusa, going to be at the opening).

"Are we there yet?" Sebastian Michaelis asked patiently. "The sooner this nightmare starts, the sooner I can leave and go back to work."

"Yeah, yeah, hold ya horses," his driver Bardroy called out. "About two minutes, boss." A brief silence consumed the limo before Bardroy spoke again.

"Ya know boss, this might be a good thing for you."

"A good thing?" Sebastian scoffed from the back seat. "Please-"

"Now, hear me out," Bardo interrupted. Sebastian sighed. '_I swear, if any other employer heard his driver talk to his like this, he would be kicked out of the car while it was moving.' _Sebastian thought to himself.

"You've been working your tail off for weeks, closing the deal with Trancy corp., and you deserve to go off and party a little! Relax a bit, have a drink!"

"I can have a drink at home." Sebastian sighed again.

"But you can't socialize at home!" Bardo argued.

"Who says I want to socialize?" Sebastian said, his red eyes narrowing. "This is a club opening, not a gala, not a sophisticated party. A _dance club opening. _I doubt there will be anyone here (besides Lau) that I would have any interest in."

"Ah, come on," Bardo called from the front, easing into a red light. "Doesn't your friend, Mr. Undertaker, run the club?" This fact produced another sigh from the black haired man. Jim Reaper, or 'The Undertaker', was a very powerful and influential man in the corporate world, though he has nothing to do with it. He was crazy and loved a good laugh- but was a complete terror otherwise. He is a man collecting information- he basically knows everything about everyone in the business world. Undertaker runs a line of clubs- dance clubs, exotic dancer clubs, golf clubs, you name it. They are all very exclusive and very high end. This club opening was his newest creation- the Coven. It was an average club- with the addition of under dressed employees and a creepy theme. And it happened to be the last place Sebastian wanted to be.

"Yes, but he is not my friend. A close asset perhaps, but not a friend." Sebastian said, downing the rest of his champagne. Bardo simply rolled his eyes.

"We're here boss."

"Great. Don't go far. I'll stay for an hour and call you for a pick up." Sebastian said briskly, adjusting his sleeves. He gave a quick look down at his pressed black pants and red collared shirt. He wore a black vest to go over top and a pressed black tie- a little too formal for a night club, but Sebastian wasn't planning on staying long.

"Hey, at least there's free booze," Bardo grinned. Sebastian gave a small laugh and waited for someone to open his door. He heard a small click from outside, braced himself and stepped out of the limo.

A shower of camera flashes went off. He smiled and waved happily at the crowd, putting on a show. Some random people started screaming for him and waved their arms, declaring their love for him. Just because Sebastian worked in business, doesn't mean he shyed away from publicity. He was a highlight in any gossip magazine for his overall sexy appearance, great success, awesome power and influence, and the fact that he was available helped a little. He poised for a minute at the limo, and started making his way in. He stopped along the way, shaking people's hands and poising for more pictures. He took off his shades and squinted up at the florescent sign. 'The Coven' was written in purple on top of a coffin and would 'fall' into the coffin before showing up again on top. He shook his head and smiled, walking towards the bouncers. Two large beefy men, only a couple of inches taller then Sebastian, but about three times the width. They looked over their sunglasses, checked a guest list, and let him past the velvet rope, passing him from the street to the world of the elite.

The moment the doors opened, Sebastian was hit with a low bass, pulsing through the club. The lights were dim, except for a few choice spot lights wandering in an undetermined pattern over the club. A DJ's table was up off the main dance floor and two sets of stairs led up to the second and third level floors. The club was full of dancing bodies, all grinding together. It didn't matter if you were innocently standing by or dancing on the floor, you were connecting with somebody. Sebastian craned his neck a little and spotted the bar off to one side. He quickly maneuvered his way through the crowd and found his way to the bar. He motioned to the bartender, a red-headed boy with a pixie hair cut.

"What can I get cha, sir?" he asked with a light Jersey accent.

"What can you make?" Sebastian asked with a loud voice, his voice barely heard over the bass.

"Anything sir," the bartender said with a wink. Sebastian mentally slapped himself. The Undertaker would only hire those who could make every drink in the book. He wouldn't overlook a detail like that.

"Then make a Devil's Advocate, shaken over crushed ice." Sebastian ordered. The boy gave a curt nod and skillful grabbed the necessary bottles.

"So~ you enjoying yourself Sebassstain?" a voice whispered right in his ear. Sebastian forced his skin not to crawl at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Yes, Undertaker. Yet another place where horny, alcohol driven people can come and grind together in public." Sebastian smiled, turning towards him. The Undertaker wore a classy, slightly too big grey pinstriped suit with a blood red tie and a skull tie pin. His silver hair was almost too long for a normal human being to achieve and keep straight. It brushed over his eyes in such a way that Sebastian often wondered how he could see.

"Oh come now Sebasssstain," the Undertaker smiled. "You of allllll people know the benefits of releasing stresssss." Sebastian opened his mouth to retort but a nudge on his elbow stopped him.

"Your devil's advocate sir" the bartender said, placing a red drink in front of him.

"Thank you…" Sebastian looked closer at his nametag "Elliot." Elliot grinned at him and winked yet again. Sebastian moved to grab his drink when he noticed the napkin his drink rested upon. It had a number and Elliot's name written inside a heart. Sebastian looked at it blankly and quickly downed his drink. A burn down his throat reassured him that this is reality. He sighed and put the napkin in his pocket. He would never call the boy, unfortunately for Elliot, but he couldn't just leave the number out in the open. He would dispose of it later. Sebastian took a quick look around the dance floor before a group of boy busted in through the door. Sebastian immediately whipped his head around at the loud group of boys.

"Undertaker, I thought this was a VIP party." Sebastian scowled.

"It isss."

"Then who in the name of God are they?"

"Some of them are sons of important business men."

"Some?"

"The invite says you can bring a maximum of two guests." Sebastian sighed. This was going be a long hour.

The boys proved to be a group of skilled partyers. Sebastian got a look at one of them as he ordered drinks from the bar. They looked about 17 or 18, barely out of high school. '_They shouldn't be in a place like this' _Sebastian thought. But then again, the Undertaker didn't care too much about age difference. If one of the sons happens to make a fool of himself, then one could possibly blackmail the father if one needed to. Sebastian turned back to the bar, happy to see a blue haired girl instead of Elliot. He waved her over and ordered a Blue Cowboy. Just as he went to pick up his drink, a body knocked into him and thereby knocking his 'cowboy' over.

"Would you mind-" Sebastian said, whipping his head around. He meant to glare at the culprit with eyes filled with ice; however one look into the person's eyes and his glare melted away.

The eyes were a rich blue- almost a like a deep sapphire. Long black eyelashes framed the round eyes. Such an innocent colour and shape, and yet were full of maturity and caution. Sebastian leaned back slightly to see the pair of eyes belonged to a boy. The bluenette had such a childlike face, but a stony expression. He wore a midnight blue tee shirt and black vest, with a grey and black stripped scarf around his neck. Skinny black jeans made his legs look lean and long (even though he was short, a little more than a head shorter than Sebastian) with a pair of black converse sneakers on his feet. Multicoloured bracelets decorated the boy's milk coloured arms. A single silver ring on his thumb.

"Sorry, some idiot pushed me." The boy spoke with a level voice, so sure of himself. Sebastian felt something awaken in him.

"These things happen at clubs." Sebastian smiled. The boy made a small sound- "tch"- and sat on the barstool next to the older man. He put a book on the counter and opened it.

"A book at a club?" Sebastian asked.

"I have a report due in a few days, and I want to finish it." The boy replied, not looking up. He was silent for a moment, flipped a page and continued. "Those idiots over there demanded I come tonight." Sebastian figured he meant the other boys. As soon as the thought occurred to him, a blond haired boy ran up and snatched the book off the counter. Both Sebastian and the boy looked up.

"Ciel~" the blond boy whined. "Why are you reading?" _Ciel, _thought Sebastian _What a wonderful name for the boy. _

"Because, _Alois_, I have to finish it before Thursday-"

"You've read this thing like 12 times already," Alois groaned. "Come dance with me~!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I know! You always happier when you're drunk! You, bartender! Get him a Kinky Orgasm, stat!" Alois ordered loudly. Ciel blushed at the name and scowled.

"Alois, must you be such an-" But the blond boy ran off into the crowd. Ciel sighed as the drink was placed in front of him. Sebastian grinned.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking?"

"For your information, _sir_, I am almost 18." Sebastian gave him a look. "… in 9 months." Ciel muttered, grabbing the shot glass. He sighed and downed the glass. He gave a small shudder and asked

"And you are how old? 30? A little old to be clubbing?"

"I am 24, not like it matters." Sebastian said, lazily trailing his eyes over Ciel's body. Ciel felt his gaze and chose to ignore it. "You enjoy your drink?"

"No, it was repulsive, like Alois," Ciel muttered harshly.

"Someone needs to loosen up."

"Says the guy in the business suit."

"Does the little boy want a real drink?"

"Does it have the words 'kinky' or 'orgasm' in it?"

"No."

"Then yes."

"Bartender," Sebastian said to the blue haired girl "Two shots of 666, please." She nodded and presented the pair with the drink.

"Bottoms up, boys." she said coyly. The two grabbed their drinks. Sebastian motioned to toast, but Ciel quickly downed the drink. Sebastian gave a slight laugh. The boy was eager. The boy shuddered and Sebastiam smiled.

"You don't drink often do you?"

"No, drinking turns even the most respectable men into scoundrels and dumbasses." Ciel promptly said.

"But here you are," Sebastian retorted.

"Yes," Ciel said quietly. "Here I am…"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Okay, this is my first installment of this fanfic. It was getting a little long, so the next chapter should finish it up. The next scene will be very smexy ;D Planning a lemon, so those underaged or still pure, you may want to leave the theatre.

This is only the second fanfic I've published, and it's unbeta'd, so please ignore all spelling and/or grammer errors. I'll have the second half posted before the end of the week, promise.

Until then,

Xoxo

Aneo


	2. Chapter 2

The two shared shot after shot, Sebastain keeping the orders coming. They talked about trivial things- Ciel's schooling, Sebastian's (useless) staff, and things in the media. But not once did personal matters come up. They kept the conversation topics appropriate and causal- but there was an intimacy to it. Shot after shot, their voices got lower and they got closer. The music around them was tuned out and the other people in the club seemed to disappear. Sebastian, barely starting to feel the buzz from his drinks, stared at the boy with open lust. '_How could talking about the stock markets feel so… alluring?' _Sebastian wondered to himself, not talking his eyes off Ciel. The bluenette was, as Alois claimed, getting friendlier with every passing drink. He would inch closer and closer to Sebastian after every shot, but kept his hands to himself. Sebastian had to lean down slightly to hear the low words the Ciel was spinning out. Their foreheads nearly touching, a serene moment in a hectic place…

"CIEL HAVE YOU FINISHED YOUR DRINK?" A loud voice barging into their quiet sanctuary. The two separated slightly and looked up just in time to see a drunken Alois burst through the crowd.

"You think it takes me-" Ciel looked down at his watch- "30 minutes to finish one shot?" Sebastian's eyebrows shot up. A whole half an hour had passed since Ciel had sat down? It felt like only minutes…

"Well then, you're finally ready to party!" Alois' grin so wide, it almost looked like his face was going to crack.

"I'm perfectly fine staying right here." Ciel growled.

"I don't care how sexy he is or how much you want him to fuck you," Alois yelled loudly, pointing at Sebastian. "You're coming out to dance with ME!" And with that, Alois grabbed Ciel's wrist and yanked him onto the dance floor.

"I do NOT think that man is-" Ciel started yelling before his voice got swallowed up by the crowd. Sebastian sat on the stool, completely bewildered. First off, Alois was far too drunk for a Monday night. Second, he had publicly admitted that he thought Sebastian was 'sexy' (too bad yet again, Sebastian was far from interested). Third, he had stolen his Ciel to dance with in a most likely provocative way. Sebastian growled and moved to reclaim his prize when a coy voice from behind him greeted him.

"Sebastian, so nice to see you out and relaxing yourself." Sebastian sighed and turned to face Lau.

"Lau, nice to see you without- oh, never mind." A small Chinese girl clung to Lau's arm. His 'assistant secretary' Ran-Mao that followed him everywhere. Both wore traditional Chinese outfits in a dark lustful red. There were rumors of the two being in a relationship, but besides the two always being together, no proof.

"You work far too hard Sebby," Lau grinned, his eyes nearly shut. "It's nice to… release tension."

"Yes, well, I doubt that is going to happen," Sebastian sighed.

"What about that boy toy you were talking to?" he asked.

"He's not my 'boy toy'" Sebastian said.

"That's not what we thought, right Ran-Mao?" Lau grinned at his silent secretary.

"He went off to dance with some on his obnoxious friend of his," Sebastian growled, grabbing the last of his 'sexoholic' shots and downing it.

"Is he the one that was grinding the blue haired boy?" Sebastian looked wildly at Lau.

"What?"

"Oh yes, someone out there was dancing quite questionable next to that young group of boys-" Before Lau could even finish, Sebastian ran out into the crowd, a fire deep within him.

"Huh, I wonder what all that is about." Lau asked out loud, completely at a loss.

'_I'm going to kill him, Alois, for laying on hand on my'- _There it was again. 'my'. Sebastian stopped in the middle of the dancing crowd. _'What do I care that Ciel has Alois? I met him less than an hour ago. He is not 'my' anything' _Sebastian's anger started to disappear. _'Perhaps it's time I go home. It's pointless to think anymore of this. In fact-' _His thought was interrupted when the crowd gave a particularly loud yell. Sebastian turned to see Ciel being pushed up onto one of the raised platforms by his friends. Ciel seemed to be yelling a string of curse words at his friends, but Sebastian could only see his mouth move wordlessly, unable to hear him over the music. One of Ciel's 'friends' pointed to the DJ and the DJ nodded back. A new song immediately started playing. Sebastian gave it a second before Cobra's Starships' 'I Kissed a Boy' started playing. Ciel's friends started cheering for Ciel to start dancing, as were some of the club members. Another man, a blond, climbed up on stage with Ciel. He slowly started moving his body and grinding closer to Ciel. Sebastian saw a flicker of hatred in Ciel's eyes- and then eye contact. Sebastian's eyes widened when Ciel smiled and gave a small wink back. Then he started _grinding _the other blond man. Directly in front of Sebastian. What. The. Fuck. The crowd went crazy and other people jumped up on the platform too, but Sebastian didn't care about them. He cared that the blond man started whispering a few nothings into Ciel's ear. And was touching his hips. And kissing his ear. Sebastian, at the sight of one ass grab, burst through the crowd and jumped onto the platform. He wrenched his way between Ciel and the blond man.

"What do you think you are doing, _sir?_" the blond man scoffed.

"What do you think you're doing, bastard?" Sebastian growled.

"Hey, let go of my wrist-"Ciel said, pounding on Sebastian's chest with his free hand.

"The name is Aleister Chamber, not bas-" the blond started. _Oh no, Chamber. _Sebastian's mind puckered at the mere thought of this man. He was a successful business man, but a sexual preditor too. Charged with a few cases of sexual harassment that seemed to have 'disappeared' over the years. He was a known creep, but people overlooked that because he was handsome. Aleister was one of the few people Sebastian hated without meeting. And now that he was grinding Ciel in pubic, in front of Sebastian, he had a solid reason to hate him beyond the past incidents.

"This boy is far too young for what _you're _trying to do." Sebastian yelled, getting a few of the other patron's attention.

"I believe that is his choice, sir" Chamber scowled.

"Yea, it's my choice you crazy-" Ciel started, but Sebastian had had enough. He yanked Ciel off stage, Ciel's friends calling after him, wondering where they were going. Sebastian dragged Ciel up the set of stairs to a more secluded area of the club. A few velvet couches were strung throughout the empty hallway, a couple making out ferociously on one of them. Doors lined the hallway and another set of stairs was at the end. _How dare Aleister? _Sebastian thought with murderous intent. _Ciel is a young BOY, how could he take advantage of him? This is a public club and he still can't keep him sex drive in check! When I get a hold of him, I'll-_

"Let go of me this instant!" Ciel finally shrieked, breaking Sebastian's thought trail. Sebastian stopped running and looked down to find that his hand was still tightly wrapped around Ciel's wrist. He let go right away.

"Ciel, I'm-" A hand whipped down and slapped Sebastian so hard across the face that it nearly knocked him over.

"How dare you take control like that back there?" Ciel yelled. "I was perfectly in control! I can take care of myself, but you just stormed right up there and pretended to save me!"

"I thought I was saving you!" Sebastian yelled back, his face stinging. "Do you know who that is? A known pedophile! You don't think that he'll try to-"

"To what?" Ciel laughed dryly. "Fuck me? Take my 'virginity'? News flash pal- it's already been done!" Sebastian widened his eyes but quickly resumed his fury.

"It doesn't matter how many time it's been done- rape is rape! You are still just a boy-" Ciel bit his lip and moved to slap Sebastian again, but Sebastian saw it coming. He grabbed Ciel's wrists and pulled him towards his chest. The two, now chest to chest, stared into each others eyes, passion sparking and fury rising in their chests.

"You're too young to be having sex!" Sebastian whispered harshly. "I mean, just because I lost my virginity by your age doesn't mean it was a smart thing! How much will you regret that? So sex isn't a big deal, but it should be kept between two people that love each other-" Ciel's next move struck him harder than the slap- he kissed him.

x.x.x.x.x.

I know I'm in HUGE trouble with you guys! I am so sorry for not updating earlier, but I had a family emergency that kept me away from home for the last month. I'm sorry, but these things are unpredictable and was very serious (we're fine now, but it was a stressful few weeks!). I apologize for not even FINISHING this chapter, however, I have had an inquiry.

Someone has posed that I make this _longer _than just an oneshot. That I turn it into a story. And I thought about it for a while and am willing to do so (though I have no idea _how_ to completely write a story, but that's all in the fun). So I thought I should leave it up to you guys- my readers.

Would you rather I turn this into a story OR leave it as is, and post the last chapter of this lemony oneshot?

I'll give you guys a week to response and, based on the results, post whichever chapter you guys demand.

Until then,

Xoxo

Aneo


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian was dumbstruck as the younger boy planted his lips upon his own. Soft petal-like lips were pressed against him quite uncomfortably harsh, if he was going to be honest. Ciel's tongue poked at his lips, Sebastian too shocked to do anything but comply, let him in. Ciel explored his mouth, his tongue battling against his own. It was only when Ciel retracted and bite on Sebastian's lower lip did Sebastian snap out of it. "Ciel!" Sebastian yelped.

"Oh please, you so liked it," Ciel grinned leaning forward. Sebastian let go of Ciel's wrists right away and took a step back. Ciel, matching him step for step, pushing Sebastian up against the wall and put his chin on Sebastian's chest, looking up at him with lustful eyes.

"Ciel, you're drunk. And this is beyond inappropriate for a boy such as yourself-" Sebastian muttered under his breath. He gripped Ciel's arms and pushed him away. "Oh please, stop calling me that!" Ciel growled. "I am not a boy! I can handle myself!"

"Oh yes, throwing yourself at every man- that's not childish." Sebastian rolled his eyes. Ciel looked at Sebastian for a moment and grinned.

"Oh my God, you're blushing!" Ciel snorted. "I can't believe you're embarrassed about a kiss!" Sebastian glared at the younger. Sebastian- the eye candy of the paparazzi, and sex icon of the business world, embarrassed by a kiss? From this amateur? Sebastian rolled his eyes and sighed. _Don't fall for it- he's trying to trick you. _

"Ciel, you are intoxicated. I'm returning you to your friends and they will take you home-"

"Not afraid of me are you?" Ciel said quietly. Sebastian stopped and looked at him. Ciel's head was tilted down but he's eyes looked straight into Sebastian's. The lustful blue, once clear and sapphire, was filled with the drink and lust, challenging and controlling. Ciel sauntered over and, on his tiptoes, whispered in his ear "Afraid of a one night stand? A businessman can't rationalize a onetime deal with no commitments? Or… is it because he can't keep up with a youngster?" That did it- you can insult Sebastian's age, commitment issues and skills as much as you want- but _no one_ doubts Sebastian's libido.

Faster than Ciel could register, Sebastian swept Ciel back into his arms, pushed him against a wall with his hands above his head, and ferociously attacked his lips. Sebastian offered a challenge- his tongue didn't _ask _for entrance, but demanded it. Their tongues battled, Sebastian winning after a moment. Ciel surrendered, melting in Sebastian. Nibbles on the lower lip, small taunting with the tongue, lips pressing so hard that they'd bruise. Ciel arched his back against the wall, forcing them to get closer, aching for a connection. Sebastian used his free hand (not the one holding Ciel's) to push Ciel's shoulder back against the wall. Ciel's blue hair tickled Sebastian's face as it lightly brushed up against him. After the need for air became painful, Sebastian pulled back. They both panted, an intense stare down taking place.

"What's that about not being able to keep up?" Sebastian grinned.

"Please old man, that's nothing." Ciel tsked.

"Really?" Sebastian said, cocking his head to the side. "Then why are you blushing _and _panting?" Ciel's blush deepened and, for the first time in what seemed like forever, dropped his gaze. A small smile crept across his face and he looked back up, a fire in his eyes.

"Willing to show me what you've _really_ got? Cause, if that was it, it's no surprise that you're still single. Can't keep anyone around long enough." Sebastian growled and let go of Ciel's wrists. _Why do I care so much about what this little twerp has to say? He's barely out of grade school, and I am _positive_ that he's just doing this to provoke me. But… _Sebastian glowed down at the sapphire-eyed boy. Ciel's face turned serious, eyes only filled with want, no longer alcohol. _I'll give him one last chance to escape. _

"Kid, you've got another thing coming if you think you can keep up with me." Sebastian said coolly, adjusting his tie. "You could barely pass for a teenager, let alone in bed. Run along back to your friends, go make out with them and just say you got far with that (Sebastian couldn't help but smirk) 'sexy' man from the bar." Ciel's face flushed with anger and he grabbed Sebastian's tie, dragging him towards a door. Ciel ripped open to door, thrusted Sebastian into the dark room and stormed in behind him.

"I'll show you who's a 'kid'!" Ciel growled. And with the door slamming shut, a lock clicked and they were eclipsed into darkness.

_Wow, it's the 'kid' that set him off. _Sebastian thought for a moment, completely surrounded by darkness. It took a second before the moonlight filtering through the thin curtains lit up the room. Sebastian was facing a queen-sized bed in the center of the room, covered in plush pillows in dark blood reds, greys and blacks. Sebastian didn't see anything else before he was shoved (not so romantically) onto the bed. A small body flipped him over and pinned him down. In the late moonlight, Sebastian could barely see Ciel's face. It was filled with a passion Sebastian didn't think a boy his age could possess. Ciel immediately went for Sebastian's lips, while wandering hands felt up his covered chest. Sebastian was impressed- this kid surely seemed confident in what he was doing. Ciel nibbled on his lips and poke his tongue at Sebastian's lips. Sebastian opened them just wide enough for Ciel to be allowed entrance. While their tongues battled for dominance, Ciel's wandering hands began unceremoniously ripping Sebastian's buttons out of their respective places. _Like Hell am I letting this _child _take control_ Sebastian thought.

With a small, harmless bite on Ciel's tongue, Sebastian broke the kiss and was able to flip them so he was on top. Ciel had managed to get all but two lonely buttons undone, so Sebastian's shirt and vest hung open, revealing his hairless toned chest. Ciel drank in the sight of Sebastian above him, but still put a pout on his face. _God, that's adorable. _  
"Not fair, you're bigger." Ciel growled.

"Why, yes I am," Sebastian winked. Ciel gasped and opened his mouth to retaliate but Sebastian hastily began nibbling at the younger's jaw line. Ciel moaned into Sebastian's ear and arched his back. Sebastian's hands began drifting over the boy's body, leaving light trails of fire down the boy's skin. Sebastian moves down Ciel's jaw line to his neck, but received a mouthful of scarf. Sebastian pulled back and, using one hand, carefully took off the scarf, careful not to choke him. A pale neck was revealed to the dark haired demon and, tossing the scarf Lord knows where, dove at it. All Sebastian could think about was painting that neck purple and red with love bites. Ciel gasped and held Sebastian's head closer to his neck, loving the feeling on teeth against his neck. Sebastian felt a small nudge on his inner thigh and smiled into Ciel's neck.

"Who would have guessed you like biting?" Sebastian whispered into Ciel's ear, licking the shell. Ciel tried to hold in a whimper and replied back hastily

"Kissing i-is for p-pussys."

"Oh really?" Sebastian said, pushing against Ciel's lips for yet another heated, bruising kiss.

Keeping the boy distracted with his tongue, Sebastian's hand climbed up under the boy's shirt and on to his torso. He felt for a nipple and, finding his prize, gave it a little twist. Ciel gasped and bit his lower lip. Sebastian leaned back on his heels and stripped the boy of his vest and t-shirt. A pale, lean canvas was revealed to him- his milky white skin almost glowing under the moonlight. There was no muscle definition at all on the young boy, but he was skinny and lean naturally, so there was really no need to work out. Sebastian began to lean forward to paint his new canvas with bite marks, but Ciel's hand stopped him. Sebastian looked at Ciel's eyes, almost 4 shades darker with lust.

"Your shirt- off. Now." Ciel growled. Sebastian chuckled- this boy knew how to play.

"As you wish, _master._" Sebastian said in a husky voice. Sebastian took off his tie, tossed it and moved his hands to undo the last few buttons when, yet again, Ciel stopped him. Sebastian sighed, wondering if the boy suddenly realized what was going on and wanted out, but Ciel just pushed his hand out of the way. Ciel stared at the buttons.

"Yes?" Sebastian said, almost impatiently. Ciel snapped out of it and threw him a look.

"Hurry up, I haven't got all night." Moving his hands aside, Ciel leaned back on the bed. Sebastian just rolled his eyes and undid his shirt buttons, tossing it aside with the rest of the clothes. Sebastian crawled over Ciel and looked deep into his eyes.

"Are you afraid?" Ciel rolled his eyes and looped his arms around Sebastian's neck.

"Like I've said, you're not the first. I'm just worried your gunna have a heart attack and die on me, old man." Sebastian grinned and dove down towards the boy's chest, words pouring out of his lips just before he took his first bite.

"You should be."

x.x.x.x.x.x

Hello! I'm sorry I've been on hiatus lately; I've been really busy with life. And then I didn't know what I was doing for this story, and, well, I think I've figure it out!  
Now that's it's the holidays, I hope to write a lot! The next chapter should be a lemon, so if you don't want that, don't read! I think I am going to try and turn this into a story, so yay for that! I want to have the next chapter up before the 20th, so hopefully that will happen!  
Hope you guys still love me and like the chapter!

Xoxo,

Aneo


	4. Author's Note

So.  
I'm a complete moron.  
Want to know why readers?  
I live at university, so everything I own that is special to me is obviously with me. Including the memory stick that has my ENTIRE writing collection on it. But, in all the rush of getting ready to come home for the holidays, final exams and final papers- I forgot my USB at school. I had the next two chapters ready to go up today and, lo and behold, when I reached for my USB it wasn't there.  
I hate doing this because I've been so flaky with writing and I do seriously apologize for that, but tomorrow I am going to rewrite everything and- hopefully- have it up by this time tomorrow.  
Again, I am so sorry.

Hope you still love me-  
xox  
Aneo


	5. Chapter 4

**I said it before, I'll say it again. This is a lemon scene. So there. **

Down to only their pants each, Sebastian was almost impatient, biting and nibbling all over Ciel's chest. With each little bite, a small red mark flashed onto Ciel's pale skin. Ciel groaned and panted, running his hands through Sebastian's raven hair. A little nudge started poking Sebastian on his lower chest.

"Impatient little thing, aren't we?" Sebastian grinned, then gave Ciel a particularly harsh bite on his shoulder. Ciel groaned and sniped back

"Shut up, you've been 'impatient' for a while now". Which was true, to Sebastian's distaste. He had been hard for a while now, his member starting to press against his pants. Ciel and Sebastian, practically mirroring the other's movements, reached down to pop open the other's pant's button. Sebastian moved down, and slowly dragged Ciel's zipper down. Grabbing both the waist band of his jeans and boxer-briefs and in one quick movement, Sebastian had a naked Ciel before him. Instinctively, Ciel attempted to close his legs as shield from the stranger's eyes and from the cold, stale air. Sebastian was too quick for the boy and pinned his legs open. Sebastian took a minute to admire his handy work. Ciel lay panting before him, his face flushed and slightly damp with sweat. Little love bite were painted across his chest, shoulders and neck, evidence of Sebastian's abuse. Sebastian was too busy admiring his handy work before he felt a small slap across his face.  
"I'm not the freaking Mona Lisa- stop staring at me!" Ciel hissed, his flushed cheeks turning a couple shades darker. Sebastian gave a wink and leaned forward, kissing and biting along Ciel's pelvic bone before-  
"Hrmph!" Ciel whimpered. Sebastian licked Ciel's sensitive member. Quick little licks, from base to tip, Sebastian's tongue danced around Ciel in a wild unchoreographed way that made the younger boy squirm in pleasure. Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle to himself- the mighty and haughty Ciel was withering in pleasure before him- and all he had done was lick him. A small bead of precum had formed at the tip, but it was gone in a flash. A hiccup left Ciel's lip and Sebastian raised his eyes up to the boy's.  
"What was that?" Sebastian smiled coyly. A quiet murmur in response. "En-nu-ci-ate." Sebastian grinned, sly as a fox. Ciel frowned and pursed his lips.  
"I said…more, are you deaf?!" Ciel growled. Sebastian tsked. Such harsh words- '_and here I thought the boy was going to cum early' _Sebastian thought to himself.

Sebastian lowered his head and, quick as a flash, engulfed all of Ciel's hard member into his mouth. Ciel moaned in pleasure as the hot cavern enveloped his sensitive skin, melting at the pleasure it brought with it. A pair of red eyes stared back into cobalt blue ones, an intense gaze that made Ciel's breath catch. Ciel ran his hands through Sebastian's hair, forcing him onto his cock. Without breaking eye contact, Sebastian sucked and licked Ciel until Ciel barked at him to stop. With a pop, Sebastian let go of Ciel and crawled up towards him.  
"Yes?" Sebastian breathed heavily into Ciel's ear.

"While this is all nice and dandy, don't you think we should really be getting a move on?" Ciel snipped back. Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Anxious are we?" Sebastian said coolly.  
"Afraid you're going to blow before we even get started?" Ciel said, sticking his tongue out. Sebastian frowned and stuck three fingers into the boy's mouth.  
"Just suck- unless you _really _want this to hurt." Ciel was no idiot, and knew that if he didn't it would be quite a painful thing otherwise. Ciel pouted angrily and did as he was told, licking and sucking on the elder's fingers. As Ciel sucked on his fingers, Sebastian used his free hand to, awkwardly, pull down his pants, tossing them aside. Ciel pulled back, freeing Sebastian's hand and pushed Sebastian over. Ciel grabbed Sebastian's boxers and slowly pulled them down. Sebastian's member flew out his their restrains, standing proud. Sebastian coughed and grinned as Ciel's eyes widened at the sight of him.

"Now, I'm no 'Mona Lisa', but…" Sebastian trailed off, a demonic grin on his face.

"Don't be too pleased with yourself," Ciel blushed, looking away hastily. "Certainly not the best I've ever seen." Sebastian rolled his eyes- the little quips that Ciel was dishing out almost seemed complementary now. In some weird bizarre way. Sebastian reached out an arm and pulled Ciel down next to him.

"Are you ready?" Sebastian whispered in his ear, his pointer finger dancing around Ciel's puckered hole.  
"Just do it," Ciel said. Sebastian slowly entered his finger, Ciel cringing slightly. After a few awkward, silent seconds, Sebastian opened his mouth to speak but Ciel cut him off.

"I'm fine, I'm not a pussy. Just-" Ciel was cut off by a groan emitting from his mouth. Sebastian had wiggled around and, to Ciel's pleasant surprise, found exactly what he was looking for. After a few more seconds, Sebastian entered another finger. Ciel grunted in pain, the sensation no longer just uncomfortable, but not extremely painful. Sebastian made quick work of this, scissoring his fingers, and stroking Ciel's g-spot every one in a while to lessen the pain. After getting a nod from Ciel, he inserted the final finger. Ciel's nails dug into Sebastian's shoulders, a string of curse words leaving the boy's mouth. Sebastian leaned forward and planted pity kisses and small love bites on the boy's neck and cheeks. Sebastian didn't enjoy seeing the boy in pain, but the smell of sex and the sight of the boy in such ecstasy when Sebastian pressed him in the right area drove him up the wall. Pressure in Sebastian's nether regions began to become painful, so badly wanting to take the boy, to make him scream with pleasure. Most importantly, Sebastian wanted the boy to say his name. Sebastian didn't know where all these thoughts were coming from, but he sure didn't want them to leave.

After a few moments, Ciel bit Sebastian on the earlobe.

"Ready when you are," he whispered. Sebastian pulled his fingers out and crawled on top of the boy. But Sebastian just stared down at the boy- the boy who had pushed his buttons so hard that they landed up in bed together. The child that have enough gusto to challenge him and stand his ground. Ciel frowned and said

"What's wrong with you?"

"…Sebastian."

"What?"

"That's my name. Sebastian."

"This seems like an inappropriate time from introductions, don't you think?" Ciel said in a monotonous voice. When Sebastian didn't reply, Ciel just sighed and said "Fine- what's wrong with you, _Sebastian?_ There, happy?_"_

"Not as happy as I'm gunna be when you scream my name in ecstasy," Sebastian winked. Ciel opened his mouth

"I will do no such thi-_iinnng!"_ Sebastian in one quick thrust entered Ciel. Sebastian moaned in pleasure, using all of his willpower not to start pounding the younger into the bed.

"So t-ight," Sebastian groaned. Ciel was shaking beneath him, eyes shut tight. Sebastian leaned back a little, but didn't pull out.

"You okay?" he managed to grunt. Ciel's eyes whipped open and Sebastian was taken a back. For a brief second, Ciel's eyes were different. For a glimpse, they weren't just filled with a heavy lust and determination. They were filled with something…

"Move, idiot!" Ciel snapped, bringing Sebastian back to the present situation.

"Whatever you say," Sebastian grinned. He started off slowly, giving Ciel the idea that this was as fast as he was going to go.

"God, you're ancient. Move faster or we'll be here all night," Ciel sighed. Sebastian winked.

"Want me to go faster?" Ciel leaned up on his elbows and put his face next to Sebastian's ear.

"I want you to fuck me as hard as you can, _Sebastian_." Ciel lustfully said. His voice was filled with such a _wanting_- something snapped inside of Sebastian. He started thrusting his hips as fast as he could, knocking the poor boy back onto his back. Ciel moaned in ecstasy- Sebastian was hitting his g-spot with every movement. The two lovers (minus the love) were dripping with sweat and smelling of sex, but neither were quite done yet. Sebastian started to tire and on the verge of a climax, but Ciel still hadn't given in. _'He's determined to outlast me' _Sebastian thought to himself. Just when Sebastian was about to finish, Ciel's arms whipped out, grabbed Sebastian's shoulders and flipped them. Sebastian was stunned at the boy's random strength, even his breath was knocked out of his lungs.

"My turn, _Sebastian,_" Ciel growled, his eyes piercing into Sebastian's. He started grinding into Sebastian, riding him like a full on cowboy. Bouncing on Sebastian's manhood, hitting his own g-spot as well as making Sebastian shake with pleasure, Ciel showed a dominance. Tightening at the right time and moving at a impressive speed, the friction between the two could have probably started a fire. Sebastian leaned back and moaned. This boy- how was this _boy_ doing this to him? A full grown man with at least 4 years of sexual gain on him. _'I know you're secret weapon, Ciel,' _Sebastian thought _'But I'll win this yet'. _Sebastian propped himself up on an elbow and grabbed Ciel's dick with his free hand. Sebastian quickly picked up on Ciel's speed and pumped him to match the pace. Ciel groaned and leaned on Sebastian's shoulder, losing a little momentum. The two panted into each other, on the verge of exhaustion and pure bliss- but neither willing for the end to come. But- even against his will- Ciel finally released, cumming onto Sebastian's hand and chest. With his partner's orgasm, Ciel's hole tightened around Sebastian, forcing him to cum as well, only seconds later.

The two collapsed into exhaustion, Ciel pinning Sebastian down. They both were panting heavily, their skin sticking together. After a moment, Sebastian grunted and pulled Ciel off him, laying him down next to him. At first, neither looked at the other. But then their eyes connected- an electricity sparked. Their intense eye contact sparked conversation.

"You only lasted longer because you're older than me."

"It's not my fault you have a weak libido."

"It's not my fault I had to take over."

"_Had_ to?"

"Yeah, I was afraid you were going to kill yourself."

"Aw, is that actual concern for me?"

"No. I didn't want an old man to die on me. It would take weeks for the stench to come off me."

"Whatever. You're just mad you came before I did." Ciel pouted and attempted to roll over, but hissed. Sebastian smirked a little.

"Bottom a little sore?" Ciel's eyes down casted, a frown flickering across his face. Sebastian felt a little sorry- he _had _been a little, er, rough on the boy. He probably only edged Sebastian on to spite him, to one up him. Using the last of his energy, Sebastian quickly managed to flip Ciel onto his other side and pulled him into a cuddling position.

"I'm not into the post-fuck cuddling, thanks." Ciel growled.

"Shut up and sleep you little shit." Sebastian said, closing his eyes and leaning his head against the boy's back. Ciel frowned again but was too exhausted to move, especially pinned under Sebastian's arm. He closed his eyes, the reluctant pair settling in for a rewarding night's sleep. Sebastian waited for the boy's breathing to change, a sign of his sleep. He thought to himself before succumbing to the Sandman's wishes _'Well tomorrow should be interesting.'_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

I hope you all liked it! I had no time to write over the holidays and what I did write I hated a lot. I decided to wait until I came back to school and get what I started.

Next chapter will be up by next Thursday, I'm already half way done it!

Lots of love to my loving and forgiving readers,

Aneo

p.s. Reviewing helps me know what you guys liked and want more of! ***hint hint, nudge nudge, not so subtle***


End file.
